Irreversible
by Lenayuri
Summary: Hay acciones del pasado que no se pueden cambiar. Palabras hirientes dichas en un mal momento. Sobretodo cuando eres joven y estúpido, y más cuando Sherlock Holmes te dice cosas que no te gusta escuchar.


**DISCLAIMER: **Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John. Sólo la idea es mía. No gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

Irreversible.

Capítulo Único.

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

* * *

****Dedicado a: **I-am-Momo**, porque con esto espero saldar mi cuenta(?). Nah, no es cierto linda... espero que te guste.

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Primavera. La estación del año que más odias. Y no es por el mar de hormonas que pulula a tu alrededor, sino por el exceso de polen en el ambiente y gracias a tus -_oh, muchas gracias-_ alergias a dicha... _cosa_, debías andar todo el _bendito_ día con un tapabocas. Y eso no es muy atractivo para nadie. Mucho menos para ti, que ya de por sí tu físico no te ayuda como para aumentarle algo así. Pro no te interesa. Estas ahí para estudiar ciencias... porque te apasionan y quieres ser Médico Forense cuando seas más grande.

Y cuando entras al salón de clase -tarde, gracias al _lindo_ auto de tu madre que se descompuso de camino a la escuela- todas las miradas se posan en ti e inconscientemente te sonrojas, frunces el ceño y buscas un asiento libre.

Te sientas junto a un joven que parece aburrido. Intentas saludarlo pero prefieres no hacerlo.

Y la clase de biología comienza y el profesor dice que hará equipos para las prácticas de laboratorio, dice que con el compañero con el que están sentados será dicho compañero durante todo el ciclo escolar y tu mirada se posa en la del joven de risos que está a tu lado. Éste simplemente se encoge de hombros y sigue con su lectura y te ignora. Y tu ceño se frunce con hastío. Al parecer no se van a llevar muy bien que digamos.

Al pasar los días, te das cuenta de que ese joven es diferente de los demás. Se aísla de sus demás compañeros. No habla mucho y si lo hace normalmente es para decir algo que suena directo y cruel -aunque crees que así es él-, siempre lee y prefiere estar solo. Como tú. Y un día intentas acercarte.

-Hola, somos compañeros de laboratorio y debemos ponernos de acuerdo para la siguiente clase- usas la excusa más barata que encuentras para acercarte... porque no sabes interactuar muy bien con alguien más -Anderson- te presentas estirando la mano. Él te mira, mira tu mano y simplemente responde con un seco _"Holmes"_. Y tu primera impresión de él fue que era un cabrón. Y _Holmes_ se da media vuelta y sale del salón como si no hubiese nadie ahí. Como si no le importara.

Días después, intentas otro acercamiento, esta vez por una duda de la clase de Física. Pero sale mal.

Él se ríe de ti y te dice que ese tema es demasiado sencillo y que seguramente no lo entiendes porque tu IQ es demasiado bajo. Y te duele lo que dice. Y te duele más lo que dice después, en medio de la clase. Con varios pares de ojos sobre ustedes.

Comenta la situación en tu casa. La mala situación económica en la que se encuentran. Los problemas de tus padres. Tus traumas. Tus miedos. La ida de tu hermano. La idea de tu padre de dejarlos. La de tu madre de... y ya no escuchas más porque lo golpeas. Tu puño derecho choca contra su mejilla y lo callas. Y gritas porque estás furioso.

-¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Solo quería ser amable contigo y ni siquiera lo vales! Eres... eres... ¡eres un _fenómeno_!

Y te suspendieron tres días.

Y cuando regresaste, _Holmes_ se había ido. Había cambiado de escuela. Y esperabas no volver a encontrarte a ese _anormal_ jamás en tu vida_._

* * *

_Fin  
_

* * *

**Notas**_  
_

_Momo_, espero te haya gustado... es mi primer fic con Anderson y creo que no me fue tan mal(?).

Y bueno, cuando Sherlock presenta a Anderson y Sally con John dice 'viejos conocidos' o algo así y pensé '_entonces ya se conocían'_ y la idea salió... eso y que la linda de Momo es MUY insistente xP

Me imagino a estos en la etapa adolescente, en la etapa _difícil_ -como dice mi madre- y no puedo evitar pensar en uno que otro derechazo... no sé... ambos son tan tontos... en fin.

¿Te gustó? ¿No te gustó? ¿Corto? ¿Largo? Lo que sea, no te cuesta nada dejarme un **review** :3

En serio... OvO


End file.
